Pizzagozza
by Princess Crimson
Summary: April is in her new room at the lair writing in her journal. I stink at this well if you want to know what she writes then read this ok. DISCLAIMER I do not know tmnt in any way or from. Seea soon bye
1. April

Hey every one this is princess crimson. This is my first Apriltello fanfic so don't kill me if you don't like it I'm just trying new things today ok. Ever since the first episode I loved this pairing. Sorry the there are grammar mistakes tell me if there are and pleased leave a comment ok. Now let's begin.

As I sat down in my hopefully temporary room I sighed. I pulled out my journal and began to write in it on the desk Donnie gave me. So I began to with the thought of Donnie still in my mind.

" As four figures wondered through the night. Blue, the leader and a big fan of Space Heroes. Red, the hothead ,even though he is a little rough around the edges he still was a good friend. Orange, the hyperactive dude and a meager ball of fun. Finally purple, the super smart , kind, gentle, and sweet."

she stopped writing and thought about a poem she did for English class. "How did it go again." She whispered.

"The night has come. Everything dressed in a cloak of darkness. The nightmares attacked. My heroes came in blue, red, and orange. And with them was a prince in purple.

As I sat on my tower. My prince vowed to me "We will get him back, I promes." As I stare into his eyes reddish brown. All of my sadness disappeared and was replaced with happiness When they left I felt happy but sad as well. I wish he could stay with me. But I know I would see him soon. Oh so very soon."

As I wrote that down I heard a nock at my door. "Hey April." a purple masked turtle greeted her with a pit of nervousness in his voice. "What's up Donnie?" She asked while she quickly tucked her journal in a near by dour. Donnie didn't seem to notes. "The guys got some pizza-goza and we better." He said when she cut him. "I'm starving." She giggled in joy when she looked up at him with hearing her favorite food. "Lets get some before the guys eat it all, ok." He said as he smiled with his gaped tooth smile.I grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of my room and whispered "Ok, my prince."


	2. Donnie

As I walked into my room I could not stop smiling. I know the reason why she moved in was because The Krang and The Foot Clan both wanted her for some reason, but now we can train and hang out all the time .I grabbed my homemade laptop and began to type while thinking of her smile after I had helped her move her stuff and gave her that desk I had lying around.

"My Ninja Princess.  
With her deep sky blue eyes that I can stare into forever  
Fiery orange hair with a touch of smooth silk and moves like ribbon in the wind"

I paused and remember that I made a poem about her before  
"What file did I put it in? Aa here it is."  
I clicked on it.

" Night is here  
Everything is hidden in the darkness  
Then I saw her, my true love , my goddess , my princess  
Then the demons attacked  
I rushed to her side to protect and save her

On that fateful night  
I caught my princess  
But payed the price  
i had lost someone that she loved and cared for  
On that fateful night  
I vowed to her "We will save him. I promise."

I stared into her soul filled eyes  
As the hour struck  
We had to part  
When I turned she still was there  
I wished that I could stay with her  
But I know I would see her soon  
Oh so very soon."

Mikey pops up behind me.  
"What are you doing?"  
I jump and yelled.  
" What the shell. Don't scare me like that!"  
He backed away from me with his hands in the air.  
" Sorry, oh is that a poem about April. "  
" It sure is, see how many times princess is in there."  
Leo pointed out of nowhere and Ralph nodded in agreement.  
"Yup how pathetic."  
"Hey!"  
I screamed.  
"It sounds sweet."  
Splinter said whiled touching his beard  
"Thanks Sensei. Sensei!"  
They all stood there smiling for some weirded reason.  
"What."  
They just shook their head and Leo said.  
"Go tell April we got some Pizza-gyoza from Murakami-san's , ok."  
I stood up as they left my room.  
"Alright just don't tell April about this, ok?"

I stood there while my heart almost beating out of my chest. I nocked on the door even though it was still open.  
" Hey April?"  
Still feeling super nervosa when she turned around to look at me.  
" What's up, Donnie."  
She seemed surprised.  
" The guys got some Pizza-gyoza and well..."  
Her eyes seemed to glow when I had said that and she giggled.  
"Let's get some before the guys eat it all." She grabbed my arm and I heard her say some thing else but I did not understand it. I sighed and whispered.  
" Ok ,my princess."


	3. WELCOME HOME

Hi Every One. Heres chapter 3 Sorry for taking so long. i have been having writers block all summer. Note this happen after **Patristic** so if you have not watch it you should to get some info before reading this and its a good episode. i still have a lot to write so this chapter will be updated. So lets get stared.

WELCOME HOME

"What happened ."  
I said when my duffel bag hit the floor of the lire. Don quickly stopped cleaning.  
"oh hi April. Um I can… "  
" squish."  
"explain."  
When I looked I saw that I stepped in a puddle of geeu .  
"… You guys fought a giant mutant patristic wasp."  
"Yea."  
he sounded a little surprised  
" Did it sting Leo?"  
I said blindly asking.  
"Yea."  
he sighed remembering what happened the night before.  
"and he bit.."  
I said and just before I could say you he answers  
" Raph." he said as he rubbed his neck  
I sighed "  
And he bit you .  
" I said while pointing at his neck.  
He looked away "Yea"  
I walked up closer to him trying to get a closer look at the mark.  
"You bit Micky but he was about to finish the antibody before he turned, give it to you guys, and shot the Shell Razor at the 3 baby wasp. In turn saving you guys ." I said when I glanced up and saw Micky as he was pull way by Raph and Leo.  
When I looked at him he was really shocked. I guess I was right.  
"how did you know?"  
I pointed to the pail of trash and bug guts. (so gross)  
" Oooh."  
he said as he remembered he still had a lot more to clean.  
Then Splinter walks in and looks around then walks off to his room clearly to tired to care about what happened.  
"Good night every one."  
"Good night Sensei."  
we all said in unison.  
" Do you want some help Donnie?"  
I ask as I reached out for the mop on the floor.  
"No. you should get some rest."  
He said as lead me way from the mess that he was surly going to be up all night cleaning even with his brother help if they ever come around to do it.  
I sighed  
"Fine. But you are going to spear with me tomorrow. So get some rest when you are done ok."  
"Will Do!"  
he said almost yelling and his checks turned a little crimson.  
" Good night."  
I said as I turned the corner and whispered  
"my prince."  
As I walk to my room I saw a light coming from Donnie's room. As I slowly sneaked in and saw it was his lap top. It was on a Word program I think with  
"My Ninja Princess" In bold.  
"My Ninja Princess.  
With her deep sky blue eyes that I can stare into forever  
Fiery orange hair with a touch of smooth silk and moves like ribbon in the wind"  
I whispered I was going to read more till I heard Leo say.  
" Donnie get to bed we will take it from here."  
" (yawn) Thanks Leo "  
I rushed out of there and made it to my room just before Donnie turned the corner. I leaned against the wall still wondering what that meant. I sighed and landed on my bed then suddenly I hear a knok at my door.  
" come in"  
It was Donnie with my bag in his hands.  
" you left this."  
he said as he lifted it up.  
" oh Thanks I totally forgot about it."  
I said as I hurried over to him.  
" No problem April."  
he said as he gave me that gaped tooth smile of his that I love.  
"Well Good night."  
his said as he was a bout to turn.  
I quickly gave him a hug with out warning and whispered.  
"Good Night, Donnie."  
As he left my room I shut the door and lined against it.  
"(sigh) That was close."  
I walked over to my bag and pulled out my notebook. I opened it to the last page I wrote on and set it on my desk.  
(A few minutes later)  
As I set my pen down happy that I finally finish my poem but there is still something there is bothering me. That poem on Donnie's computer I was not able to finish reading it. I sighed in despair then I got an idea I will just sneak in and read it easy as that. I jumped up and grabbed my T-Pod out of my bag and ran to Donnie's door and peaked in he was on his bed staring the the ceiling I figured I would wait for him to leave as I waited around the corner Leo comes out of nowhere and says  
"What are you doing?"  
I cover his mouth quickly and whispered  
"Shhh! Relier I saw some kind of poem on Donnie computer and I just want to read it."  
He whispered  
"I don't think that's a..."  
He stopped when we saw leave his room.  
"That's may queue , seea."  
"April wait ."  
I continued with my plan to my surprise when I woke up his computer it was at the poem I wanted to see. I pulled out my T-pod, lucky donnie made it so you can down load thing easy and I have used his computer a lot so I know what so should do. I plugged it in and stated the download a copy of the file named poems A+D I wonder what the A+D meant. Finally it finished . I closed the computer then I looked around the room as I was about to leave I saw a foam (board like the one that are in class room that you can easily staple stuff to) covered with picture of his family and with a picture of him a a baby and what I get a picture of him and his first invention (it's so cute) then as I look at them I saw there where a lot of pictures of ME! As I looked at them all I suddenly hear him. I hear Donnie's voice from behind me.

"April?"  
I turned around totally startled and slightly yelled  
"Donnie don't scare me like that."  
He walked up to me slowly and ask.  
"Why are you here?"  
I had to come up with some thing quick  
"I couldn't sleep so I went to check on you to see if you where still cleaning but the guys said they sent you to bed. So I came to check on you."  
I felt face get hotter as he stood there with the light giving he a mysterious look. I wish I had a picture of him like that I'm totally going nuts inside. I snapped out of my daze and asked as I leaning agents the wall.  
"Anyway where were you?"  
"I went to check on you ."  
I was going even crazier now.  
"I guess we just missed each other then hahaha."  
I begin to laugh a little.  
"Yay I guess so."  
We stood there in a awkward silences for what seemed to be forever. Then out of nowhere Mickey jumps onto Donnie's shell and then Raph and Leo walk in and Leo asked.  
"Why are you to still up?"  
"Waa. Get off me!"  
I could tell that I had to get out and fast  
"Well good night every one."  
I hurried out of there as fast as I could and ran to my room shutting the door behind be me.  
"Let's see what this poem is about."  
I turn off the light in my room then ,I turned on my T-Pod and I leaned ,against my door and so I began to read.  
"My Ninja Princess.  
With her deep sky blue eyes that I can stare into forever  
Fiery orange hair with a touch of smooth silk and moves like ribbon in the wind  
With her wonderful personality so strong and kind

My love is growing as I wish for her touch  
With every passing day I want to tell her my heart's desires  
I want to hold her in my arms in the light of the moon  
I want to say to her and her alone

You are the fire that keeps me warm  
You are the life within my soul  
You are the light of my life  
You are the reason I live  
You are the one I love"

As I read that a tear ran down my face. "All this time. He - he felt the same. That's way he gets so flustered all the time because of Me! I want to tell him. I want to tell him that I love." Now my tears start to fall faster and faster as i thought about it." I don't know if it because I'm sad that it took me so long to find out or that I'm so happy to find out the guy I have fallen for on that day he first saved me from the Krang." I sat down on my bed wiping the tears away. I lay down and star at my ceiling ,the tears not stop, my eye began to get heavier and heavier as they where taken over by sleep. I close my eyes even though the tear still coming and fell into a deep sleep wishing that soon the time would be right to tell him that I Love Him.

PLZ REVEIW


	4. Just missed you

I finally finished the story X3  
Edit plz

Night shift  
As I looked up to the ceiling above me, I started thinking about that paper in April's bag, remembering what happened earlier that day.  
{flash back}  
"Will do."  
I yelled as I imagined her and I training together, which made my face get even redder. Then when she was around the corner I whispered  
"Good night my princess."  
I sighed and stared cleaning again wishing that the guys would stop fooling around and would help me clean, then something shiny appeared. I walked over to it to find out it was April's bag with a shiny key chain that had a picture of April and her father in it, as I picked it up a notebook fell and when I looked down I saw it had opened to a page with hearts all around the top heading that said "My Heart's Protector" when I pick it up to read it I hear my brother coming closer. I quickly put it away in April's bag before they get in the room.  
"Hey Donnie, still cleaning?"  
Leo said as Raph was giving Micky a nuggy.  
"Yeah."  
I sighed as I looked at the mess before me, knowing that I still had a long way to go before I was going to be done, then Leo put his hand on my shoulder and said loud enough for the two still messing around to hear.  
" Donnie get to bed we will take it from here."  
" (yawn) Thanks Leo "

I pick up April's bag thinking that she would need it since it had all of her clothing. I wanted to read the rest of the page, but I know she would hate me if I went through her stuff. As I turned the corner, I felt a slit breeze for a second then hearing a door shut quickly right after that. Not knowing what to think of it I just continued to walk over to April's room. When I came to the door I knot then I heard her sweet voice say.  
" come in"  
I walked in with her bag in my hand.  
" you left this."  
I said holding up her bag. She jumped up when she saw it  
" oh Thanks I totally forgot about it."  
She said as she hurried over to me.  
April."  
and I noted that her checks where a little red I guess she was a little embarrass about forgetting her bag.  
"Well Good night."  
I said as i was a bout to out of nowhere she gave me a hug with out a warning and whispered.  
"Good Night, Donnie."  
I was dumfounded I could feel the blood in my face get hotter and hotter. Before I known it I was out side her room staring at her door that was now closed. When I came to my scenes I walked over to my room still trying to prases every thing.  
{end of flashback}  
I sit up with one thing on my mind I had to know what else was on the paper. I stood up, grabbed my Bo staff ,and ran to the door as I formed the perfect plan in mind. I ran silently to April's room I stopped when i got to the door that was for some reason was open. I peered in side to see that she was not there. I continued with my plan knowing that now I can't turn back now and this was my probley my only chance to see it while she was gone. I scanned the room to see if it in view then when my eyes landed on the desk I saw the note book that had a slit glow to it as I walked up to it. To my surprise it was opened to the page I wanted to see knowing that I had to work fast I pulled out my T-phone to take a picture of it. Being glad that I made it with 20,000 picsale camera I took the picture and hurried out of there as I run out. When I got half way I stopped I saw a light coming from my room. I walked over to my room and peeked in and saw her standing there.  
"April?"  
She turned around with a shocked look on her face.  
"Donnie don't scare me like that."  
I walked in slowly  
"Why are you here?"  
"I couldn't sleep so I went to check on you to see if you where still cleaning but the guys said they sent you to bed. So I came to check on you."  
I felt face get hotter with her words " I came to check on YOU"  
"Anyway where were you?"  
She asked leaning agents the wall. I snapped out of my daze to answer.  
"I went to check on you ."  
I mentally slapped myself way did I say I should of said " I just came from the bathroom." I'm such a idiot, then I saw her blush a little and look away for a second.  
I guess we just missed each other then hahaha."  
She laughed a little.  
"Yay I guess so."  
We stood there in a awkward silences for what seemed to be forever. Then out of nowhere Mickey jumps onto my shell and then Raph and Leo walk in and Leo asked.  
"Why are you to still up?"  
"Waa. Get off me!"  
"Well good night every one."  
She nervously said as she left us there. I got Mickey off my back and I sighed as I plopped down onto my bed while my brothers just stared at me.  
"Donnie what just happened?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
I sat there with my head in my hands. Leo patted me on the back and said.  
"While tell us in the morning alright"  
"Ok, thanks Leo."  
They all left me alone then while I was sure I was alone I shut the door, turned the light off, sat back onto my bed, and then I pulled out my phone from the hidden pouch on my belt and turned it on.  
"Let's see what I got. While it came out clear , that's good."  
As I stared at my phone I read silently to myself.

"My Heart's Protector"

"In Fall's cold windy grasp I am strong  
In the heat of battle I stand  
In the face of danger I stay willingly to fight  
But I have fallen for a shelled knight

I have fallen to his reddish brown eyes  
I have fallen to his gaped tooth smile  
I have fallen to the way he says my name  
I have fallen to the secure feeling I have when I'm by his side

As the days go by I get stronger but my heart falls day by day  
There is no day that I don't remember the promise he made me  
There is no day that I reget meeting him  
There is no day that I don't want to be by his side  
There is no day I don't wish that I can tell him that I LOVE HIM"

I almost dropped my T-Pod when I readied that last line. I could not belief it she the girl I LOVED ever scene I fist saw her, the girl that was the first person I saved in my whole life, LOVES ME!  
I put down my T-Pod and stared up into the darkness that now has consumed my room.  
Right then I knew there is only one thing to do I have to tell her that I LOVE HER.

Review please


	5. closer and closer

Hey every one sorry for being gone for so long but here's chapter4. I have a dead line for this story so I'm going to posting the last two or three chapters soon so keep ready alright (dead line. 10/12 before the new season starts). This is after "Operation Breakout" and sorry but this is not revised yet so tell me if there are any miss takes. Now lets get started.

Closer and closer

"So Mr.O'Neal what did the Krang do to you?"  
Donnie asked listening intently for my dad's answer.  
"All they did was keep me in a cell and gave me the food that I usually order.i think they had no idea what we eat so they just got the food they saw us have when April and I eat out."  
Donnie nodded in agreement and added.  
"I guess that they did what ever they could to keep you alive. Especially sense you were their only bait for getting April."  
"I guess.(yawn)"  
I stood up when I heard my dad yawn.  
"Come on dad. You have to get some rest you can sleep on my bed."  
He questioned back.  
"Then where would you sleep?"  
Knowing that he was going to ask this I gave him my honest answer.  
"Out here on the couch. Now come on."  
Then he gave in know that I won't give up.  
"Fine. Your just like your mother so persistent and so kind. Thank you April."

After I lead my father to my room and I grabbed my note book and pen before heading back to the guys. When I came into the room Donnie got up from his spot and walked up to me with a little worry in his eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"Um April you can sleep in my room and I would sleep out here if you want."  
I was surprised,I felt my face get hotter of the thought of me in his room but I couldn't I have to refuse.  
" Donnie, you don't need to do that I will be fine?"  
He gave me the " I know your lying look" and then I did the one thing that made me lose this fight, I yawned. Donnie sighed and took my hand and started to lead me to his room my heart was beating so loud I bet Donnie could hear it. He began to explain.  
"Me and the guys are going to go out on patrol soon. So you can sleep in here and don't worry I'm fine with sleeping out there I promise."  
I couldn't stop my legs from following him then we reach his room. It still looked the same as before but the picture board on his wall some of the pictures changed they looked like newer then before and one that caught my eye. It was us jumping from roof top to roof top in total sync one of the guys must of taken the picture. When I turned around to him wanting to tell him why I really was there few nights ago and how I really felt but then I heard Leo call out  
"It's time to go come on Donnie!"

He looked at me with those eyes that I love so much. Those few seconds we just stood there felt like forever but then he gave that smile and said  
"Good night, April."  
I responded the only way I could.  
"Good night, Donnie"  
He walked out after waving, for some reason my chest hurt to see him leave. I sat down on his bed which felt softer then I thought. I guess he barely uses it because he sets in his chair when ever he is in here and falls asleep while working on his inventions. I sighed and sat my notebook on my lap and opened to a blank page and began to write.

"The Purple Moon"  
As the moon rises  
So dose my love for him  
As the moon glows in the darkness  
He to glows when I'm in my darkest hour

As the moon watches over me  
So dose he  
As the moonlight fills the darkness  
He fills my dreams

As you reach out to touch the moon it's never in your grasp  
So is he  
As the moon falls and leaves you in the light of day  
He to goes and I wonder if I will ever see him when the moon rises once again."

As I yawn, I set my pencil down and start to be devolved by the aroma of Donnie's room. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.  
(Time skip)  
As I slowly open my eyes seeing that it was only about three in the morning on Donnie's clock. I sit up once when I saw a faint glow come from the door, and as I set my feet on to the floor I shivered. I walked over to the peering out to see the light was coming from the living room I slowly walked in to see Donnie there setting on the couch. When I walk closer to see his face. I saw that he was asleep, he looked so peaceful. I touched his check to wipe away the little bit of drool away. I giggled then said.  
"Oh Donnie what am I going to do without you."  
"How about you stay with me."  
He opened his eyes and gave his signature smile with a faint crimson on his face as he looked into my eyes that were as wide as they can be. I gasped and fell back landing on the couch.  
"Wait but you were?"  
"Ninjas are sensitive to sound so I heard you walk in. I stayed still waiting to see what you would do."  
He laughed a little as I begin to blush a lot. I sighed and asked  
"How was patrol?"  
"There were some foot but they were easy."  
"Alright."  
I sat closer to him and looked up to him making him even more red then I was I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder .  
"A-Apirl what are y-you doing?"  
" I'm cold, your warm."

I giggled a little knowing that I was making him go crazy inside as he did to me earlier. I snuggled closer to him and I put his arm around me, I want to tell him but I know it was not time not yet. I don't know why but I feel like some thing is coming that the danger has only began. I promise once the Krang is gone I will tell him for sure. I closed my eyes gently falling to sleep as he held me making me feel safer then ever before. I wish that this night could last forever.

Hey sorry if this chapter felt a little mixed up and also if any one seemed OOC. I had trouble finding the right words to end this chapter. I will post the next chapter soon see till then


	6. Cuddles

Here is chapter 5 I hope you story has not been revised so there will be some grammar and word mix ups and I'm sorry for enjoy this chapter

Cuddles

As I sat there tired from the most craziest thing I did. Decode a secret message from April's father by myself, Fight the Krang by myself,Save April's dad from the Krang by myself mostly,escape from Neutralize (a giant mutant newt ), and finally see Raph do the one thing I thought he would do help me impress April like really and now finally we are now setting around Mrs.O Neal. I ask him  
"So Mr.O'Neal what did the Krang do to you?"  
He thought for a moment then said.  
"All they did was keep just me in a cell and gave me the food that I usually order.i think they had no idea what we eat so they just got the food they saw us have when April and I eat out."  
I nodded in agreement starting to see how that would work  
"I guess that they did what ever they could to keep you alive. Especially sense you where their only bait for getting April."  
"Yea.(yawn)"  
He said that as he yawned  
April stood up and when to her dad once she heard that and said.  
"Come on dad. You have to get some rest you can sleep on my bed."  
He questioned back.  
"Then where would you sleep?"  
She quickly gave him answer.  
"Out here on the couch. Now come on."  
Then he gave in .  
"Fine. Your just like your mother so persistent and so kind. Thank you April."  
Once they left Leo came up to me and asked  
"Ok Donnie tell us now what happened that night?"  
I looked up to him  
"What night?  
"The night when you checked on on April."  
They all surrounded me I guess I can't stall it any more. When I was about to tell them what happen I was saved. April walks into the room I hurried to get up from my spot and I walk over to her all ready feeling the blush creeping onto my face.

"Um April you can sleep in my room and I would sleep out here if you want."  
She looked surprised and her faces got so red it almost Matched Raph's mask.  
" Donnie, you don't need to do that I will be fine?"

I knew she was lying and then I heard her yawn. I sighed and took her hand and started to lead her to my room. It took all my courage to even that, I know my was really red at the time and so I began to explain.  
"Me and the guys are going to go out on patrol soon. So you can sleep in here and don't worry I'm fine with sleeping out there I promise."  
I couldn't stop my legs till we got to my room. Then I saw her looking at the picture board and she kept looking at one particular picture. It was us jumping from roof top to roof top in total sync Mickey had taken the picture for me. When she turned around and looked at me she looked like she wanted to tell me something then I heard Leo call out  
"It's time to go come on Donnie!"  
I could not look away from those sky blue eyes that I love so much. Those few seconds we just stood there felt like forever but I know I have to go and then I said  
"Good night, April."  
She said with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Good night, Donnie"  
I walked out after waving,when I walked back into the room my brothers where standing at the exist. Then Raph wined  
"Come on Romeo let's go."  
I sighed and was about to leave with them when I heard some one walk into the I turned around and saw Mr.O'Neal standing there.  
"Thank you ,Donatello."  
"For what?"  
I asked still a little shocked from his sudden appeared .  
"For looking out for April, she can be stubborn at times."  
I tubed my head as I say.  
"Oh it's no problem Mr.O'Neal."  
"Oh also Donatello, April is a little blunt to how some people feel so don't give up alright. Good night everyone."  
"Good night Mr.O'Neal."  
We all said at the same time, he left and I could not belief it him April's father supports April and me. Dose he know that we feel the same about each other or just how I feel about her, I'm so confused. Mickey jumped on to my shell and yelled.  
"DONNIE ,YOU THERE BRO!"  
I snapped out of my trance and saw Mickey hand waving in my face.  
"I'm find now can you get your hand out of my face."  
Mickey got off my shell and Raph yelled out  
"Then come on we have buts to kick."  
I sighed then I joined my brother as we left to see what the Foot have plained for to night.  
(Time skip)  
I sat there on the couch, almost falling asleep when I heard foot step. I stayed still knowing it might be April. I heard her giggle (I was right) then I felt a light tough on my cheek as she said  
"Oh Donnie what am I going to do without you."  
I thought out aloud  
"How about you stay with me."  
I opened my eyes and smiled while feeling my face get redder by the second I looked into her eyes that were as wide as they can be. She gasped and fell back landing on the couch.  
"Wait but you were?"  
"Ninjas are sensitive to sound so I heard you walk in. I stayed still waiting to see what you would do."  
I laughed a little not expecting to see her like these. She sighed and asked  
"How was patrol?"  
"There were some foot but they were easy."  
I sighed as well from the memory of tonight it was so boring.  
"Alright."  
She suddenly moved closer to me and looked up at making me as crimson as I have ever been then She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder .  
"A-Apirl what are y-you doing?"  
" I'm cold, your warm."

I could not move, I can't belief it she has never been so close to me ever before. She snuggled closer to me and she pulled my arm around her , I want to tell her but I have a feeling that if I say it now it would ruined these moment. I promise once the Krang is gone I will tell her for sure. I closed my eyes gently falling to sleep as I held her making me feel happier the ever before. I wish that this night could last forever.

Plz tell me what you think and the last chapter is coming every soon have a nice day.


	7. One Last Thing

Here it is the last chapter. I hope you love it. This starts after the party in the season finally. So let's begin.

One last thing

As they all dances Donnie and April where stand off to the side watch his brothers dance the night away.  
(April's thoughts)  
I looked up to Donnie as he was lost in his thoughts. I sighed and decided it was time to tell him.  
(Donnie's thoughts)  
I have to tell her now, but how I can't just come out and say it. That will be weird. What do I do if I don't act soon it will to late. I closed my eyes now knowing what to do.  
(End of thoughts)  
They both looked at each other lost on words then Donnie took a deep breath and said  
"Hey April I was going to go for a walk and I was wondering if you would want to come with me."  
She took a quick look around to see if any one was watching then she looked back at Donnie and said with a smile  
"Sure. Donnie"  
They walked off leaveing the rest of the guys behind as they danced not noticing that April and Donnie were gone. As they reach the surfaces, April asked.  
"Where are we going, Donnie?"  
He reach down to her to pull up from the manhole and answers.  
"To my special place."  
He pulls her up and she look into his eyes  
"Your special place?"  
He looks up to the stars as he blushed a little  
"Yeah, when I have a lot on my mind I go there and well the guys don't know about it so."  
"Oh I see let's go then, come on."  
So they jumped roof top to roof to till Donnie suddenly stops and then April stops and turns around to see him gazing at the side walk below them. She walk up to him and looked at were he was looking. She raised her eye brow and asked  
"So this it our special spot why there is nothing there?"  
He laughed a little and said  
"I guess you don't remember then."  
She looked at he still not knowing what he was talking about. He looked up at the sky as he remember that day, he explained.  
"This is were I saw a human for real for the first time, were I fell in love for the first and only time,"  
He turned to look into her eyes and he grabbed her hand and held it. (Both of their faces are very crimson at this time.)  
"And this is were I saw you for the first time."  
He put his hand on her cheek as she just stared into his eyes. He breathed in building up his courage then he said  
"April, I love..."  
He was cut off by April pressing her lips to his, he could not belief it she was kissing him. He was absorbed by it and he wrapped his arms around her embracing her as she also put her arms around him. This is the moment they been waiting for. They finally brake apart for air April smiles and then Donatello says.  
"I love you, April."  
"I love you, Donnie."

The end

oh and sorry that this chapter was so short I love you all.


	8. Happy Very After

Ha you thought I was not going to give you, my beloved and committed fans, one last poem. Well here is one I can't help my self from posting it. And I wanted to give a special thanks to some of my readers;

missylynn99  
diaryofhannah  
Iamthatawesome  
Guest  
clary2008  
Jessie  
aliengirl13  
Mews  
ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin  
ninjagirl11  
Warriorsrock1230  
Raph is mine  
I Love Kittens too

For reviewing this and

ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin  
DaBerch  
Iamthatawesome  
LadyStar10  
RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel  
aliengirl13  
geminidragon76  
love will always be there  
missylynn99

For following it and I love you all so much. It makes me happy to read your reviews if you guys didn't tell me to go the story would still only have two chapters then eight And I would still be really bad at grammar well I still am but not as bad. So here plz enjoy Princess Crimson over and out.

Happy ever after

As the moon falls  
The demons arise  
Four brave princes appear  
A princess fate intertwined with theirs

They fought the demons from the unknown  
The king and the princess captured  
The heroes save the princess but lost the king  
The violet prince vows to save the king to the princess

A spark now brightly glowing between the two grows brighter by every day  
Their feeling grow unknown by the other  
The king saved and the demons vanquished  
The two lovers finally able to share a longing embrace and be together forever


End file.
